icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Marissa Benson
Marissa Benson is Freddie's mother. At times, she's nosy, overly-protective, borderline psychotic, aggressive, annoying, and a soccer mom. She will go to great lengths to protect Freddie from anything and everything that might be even remotely dangerous. This decreases after iMove Out, where she promises never to embarrass Freddie again, or Freddie will move out again, but despite that, she is still somewhat over-protective to him, as seen in IBeat the Heat and iPsycho. Marissa is an anti-hero throughout the series, due to her over-protective, cautious, and sometimes selfish personality, but at times shown to be kind and gentle. Characteristics She regularly gives her son tick baths, and possesses a super-sized first aid kit. In iFence, Mrs. Benson becomes particularly upset when Freddie takes up fencing. It turns out she comes from a long line of fencers and she, herself, once took up the sport because her father made her (he'd been a part of the Fencin' Bensons') and became addicted to it. She initially objected to Freddie fencing, but eventually relented, later revealing that she is herself a skilled two-weapon fencer. Her relationship with Carly Shay and Sam Puckett is one of general tolerance. She agreed to allow Freddie (and the girls) to go to Japan to collect their iWeb Award only if she came along (iGo to Japan). Although she generally seems to like Carly and even implied she would like her to be Freddie´s girlfriend in iWill Date Freddie, she became hostile towards her when Carly supported Freddie´s fencing, and then later again after Freddie was hurt in iSaved Your Life when she caught them kissing she angrily screamed, "What the YUCK?!" Just before the kissing she said to Carly referring to Freddie hit by the taco truck, "It should have been you!" This proves that Mrs. Benson is different from other parents because most parents would be sad that their child's in pain yet proud that he/she made a heroic move saving a life, as opposed to Mrs. Benson, who's instead upset that Freddie's in pain and angry at Carly because she thinks Carly caused the accident.Her attitude towards Carly is hatred also in iBeat the Heat, as she calls Carly a "dummy". As for Spencer Shay, her attitude towards him varies from general annoyance and disgust, to treating him in an almost motherly way (in several episodes she's seen ordering Spencer about). In iChristmas, Carly experiences an alternate reality in which Spencer and Mrs. Benson had fallen in love and were engaged to be married. In iHurt Lewbert, she found herself taking care of injured doorman Lewbert Sline, and sparks of romance flew between the two until Freddie, horrified at the prospect of Lewbert being his mother's boyfriend, orchestrated an accident that caused her mothering instinct to kick in. Mrs. Benson can be selfish, cautious, overbearing, and paranois, but has shown to be kind at times. Although her occupation is unknown, it has been revealed by Dan Schneider that she s ometimes occasionally works as a part-time nurse. It is very strange, that she seems (especially in iSaved Your Life) to HATE Carly because she "hurt" Freddie (who rescued her), but doesn't show any hate to Sam, who hurts her son everytime and everywhere. Some think due to this she is a possible Seddie shipper. Ever since iSaved Your Life, Mrs. Benson has shown a dislike towards Carly. Examples are in iBeat the Heat and iSam's Mom as she rudely calls Carly "dummy" or "dumbo'. DanWarp Blogspot Relationships *Freddie's father: first name unknown, last name was also Benson (unknown dates) *Lewbert Sline (2008) *Spencer Shay (fiancee - alternate reality in iChristmas) (2008) Family *Unknown Father and Mother *Unknown Husband *Freddie Benson (son) *Baby Stephanie (first cousin once removed) *Amanda (niece) *Jennifer (possible sister or cousin) *Unknown Grandpa and Grandma Quotes *''Lewbert:'' Thank you, Mrs. Benson: Please, call me Marissa. Lewbert: Marissa? That's a pretty name! Marissa: Thanks. It's French. It means honeysuckle. Lewbert: Oh, I like honeysuckle. (iHurt Lewbert) *''Freddie: Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers. ''Marissa: And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now! (iSaved Your Life) *(After Freddie asks where she got an antibacterial spray) At sprayyourchildren.com! (iSaved Your Life) *And teenage girls are like maniacs what with their bubbling hormones and all that R&B music they listen to! (iSaved Your Life) *It should've been you! (to Carly, believing she caused Freddie's accident.) (iSaved Your Life) *Posie di posie do, I don't want posies in my house! (iSaved Your Life) *I wanted to make sure you were done! (iMove Out) *Leave your shoes in the hall. (iSaved Your Life) *Fredward Benson! *Wet and sticky is very icky. Sticky and wet makes Mommy upset. (iHurt Lewbert) *You're the one who got Freddie interested in girls, and ever since then his boy chemistry's been all out of whack! (to Carly, in iMove Out) *Okay, but caution! The tip is pointy. (iCarly Saves TV) *In your underpants. You don't have your name sewn into your underpants. (to Spencer) (iCarly Saves TV) *What the YUCK?! (iSaved Your Life) *When temperatures get too high, the elderly will start to die! (iBeat the Heat) *Freddie! Freddie: They're just scissors! (iTwins) *(calling 911) I need to report my missing little boy. He's 15. Well, that's little to me! (iMove Out) *I spent 3 weeks making it for you. Freddie: All right, Mom, I'll wear it! God! (Seen dressed as witch) (iScream on Halloween) *Freddie, I need home to take bubble bath. SPENCER! (Chasing him down the hall) *"When a big boy eats his vegetables"- Freddie interupts, "Don't sing the song!" Quotes about Marissa *I gotta get home before my mom has panic attack. *Your mom only gives you $8 a month? Freddie: She's afraid if she gives me more, I'll buy a bus ticket and leave her. *She thinks I'll choke on pills, so she pounds them with a mallet then puts them in the fruit juice. Spencer: Fruit juice? Freddie: She thinks I might choke on fruit, so she pounds them- Spencer: It's none of my business. Trivia *She shows some interest in sculpting because Freddie talks about her going to pottery classes at "Color Me Pot". (iFence) *Mrs. Benson slapped Lewbert so hard that she popped his wart, this is one of many times something hurt Lewberts' wart. (iBeat the Heat) *She is a skilled fencer. (iFence) *She used to drive a Prius until Spencer stole its battery to power a helmet. (iGo To Japan) *Its possible that Mrs.Benson is divorced or her husband is dead, seeing as her husband is never shown, or heard. Some hints are in iChristmas were she and Spencer are engaged.Another hint is in iHurt Lewbert where she had a little relationship with Lewbert,only for that to end when Lewbert shows his inner self when Freddie gets hurt by falling the stair.Also, in iHurt Lewbert, Carly and Sam joke that,if Marissa and Lewbert continued dating, they would be married and that Lewbert might become Freddie's step-father. *Sometimes she likes to make rhyming sentences. (iHurt Lewbert and iBeat the Heat) *A possible reason she could be divorced, is that her husband couldn't stand her anymore and left her and Freddie. *Another possiblity is that Mrs. Benson never had a husband. In (iFence) we find out she comes from a long line of circus fencers, called The Fencin' Bensons. This implies that her maiden name is Benson. Given that Freddie is also a Benson, it's possible that Mrs. Benson and Freddie's father never married. (Other possibilities do exist, of course.) *Marissa was born on July 8, 1971 References Benson, Marissa Benson, Marissa Benson, Marissa Benson, Marissa Benson, Marissa Adults Villains